The invention finds application in the field of environmental monitoring and recording and relates to semi-active and active radio frequency information device data loggers, such as RFID tags. Tags are applied to or incorporated within a product, animal or person for identification and tracking with radio waves. Tags can be detected and read from beyond line of sight by an RFID reader device. To control manufacturing costs and for ease of dispensing and use it is desirable to produce individual data loggers on a sheet material matrix such as an elongated continuous roll of tape backing. RFID tags contain an integrated circuit for detecting, processing and storing data, which is modulated and demodulated as a radio frequency signal and conveyed by an antenna. Some tags are self-powered by a battery. Passive tags have no battery power supply and require external power. Battery assisted passive tags require a power source to become active, but have no significant higher forward link capability for greater read range. It is known to make individual separate data loggers by a costly time consuming method. Individual modules are used separately for recording and storage of measurement data for subsequent harvesting and use.
It is desirable to sense, measure, transmit and record features of a product during transport and storage. Process variables, such as temperature, pressure, strain, resistance, voltage, humidity all influence consumer products. Such products include flowers, food, and pharmaceuticals. Multiple loggers are used in arrays and radio frequency connection avoids wiring installation cost and reduces maintenance cost.